Tohru's Eulogy
by gilmorefreak23
Summary: Tohru has died and all of the Sohma family is attending her funeral. Unfortunately One of her closest friends has to deliver the Eulogy.
1. Tohru's Eulogy Part 1

Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

Hello I'm Arisa Sohma. Tohru as you all know was my best friend. That is the reason why we're here today, to

say our final farewells to Tohru. She was married to a fine man and had two beautiful daughters who are here

today. She loved them so much. It would be a shame to see them crying today when their mother loved them so

much. It all started with the day Tohru figured out that her grandfather was in the hospital. (Flashback) "I'm

home Hikari." "Hello mommy. You don't look so good are you okay?" "Yes. I'm fine Hikari." Tohru walked

into her room and contemplated the reason why her daughter asked if she was okay. 'Thump.' Hikari heard a

sound from her mother's room and wondered in. "Mommy what's wrong?" She heard no answer. She ran to

the phone and called for an ambulance. After she got off the phone with the technician she called her father.

"Hikari, what is it?" asked Yuki in a worried state, because his daughter never called unless it was an

emergency. "Daddy, Mommy fainted and isn't waking up." "It's going to be okay I will meet you at the hospital

in a few minutes. Let me call Hatori and I'll be there shortly. Okay?" "Yes, sir." After Yuki and Hikari hung up,

Hikari called her Aunt Arisa and Aunt Saki. They both rushed to the hospital to see Tohru in a hospital bed

asleep. Arisa starts crying and suddenly got very dizzy. She sat down to regain her stature. Saki started crying

and was asking herself why. "Why did it have to be Tohru?" she asked herself. While she was crying Kyo,

Hatori, Yuki, Momiji, and Kazuma, her husband walked in. When Kazuma saw Saki he took her out of the

room. Arisa slowly got more and more dizzy and then nauseous. She fainted a few minutes after Saki was taken

out of the room, in the chair. Yuki fell to his knees and started talking about what if she died. "I don't know

what I will do if she dies." Suddenly Yuki felt a hand on his face. Hatori had slapped him. "She's only fainted.

She's not dead. She's just been overworking herself and had a lot of stress," said Hatori. "How do you know,

Hatori?" "Because Yuki the nurse that is looking after her said so." "Why wouldn't she tell me if she was

overworking herself and stressed out?" "Probably because she didn't realize herself and of coarse she's always

had a tendency to overwork herself. She also visited me yesterday and told me that she didn't like to

inconvenience you. We also talked about some other things that were on her mind." "What did she talk to you

about?" "That's between me and her, Yuki" "Can't you tell me after all I am her husband." "But I would need

her permission. Especially since she told me not to tell you about our conversation," replied Hatori. "Grandpa

Hatori please tell daddy," said Hikari. "How about this? I tell you and you can tell your daddy when mommy

says it okay. Okay sweetie?" "Okay." He whispers the secret into her ear. After he finished she went into the

corner and looked really sad. "That's not fair. You can tell my daughter but not me." Tohru never said anything

about not telling Hikari, just you Yuki." "Huh? Where am I?" The guys heard in the background. When they

heard her they all speedily turned around. "Tohru you're in the hospital," said Momiji. "How did I get here?"

"Hikari called an ambulance when you fainted at home," replied Hatori. "Oh, I guess seeing grandfather in the

hospital shocked me more than I thought." "That stupid cat and Kazuma are somewhere around here," Yuki

said. Saki and Kazuma walked in. Saki ran to Tohru's side. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Where's Arisa?"

"She's next door she got really dizzy and fainted." "Is she okay Saki?" "She's fine they're running some tests,

but I already know what's wrong. Now I'm going see what's wrong with you." "NO!" This comment alarmed

everyone except Hatori who knew exactly why Tohru was being protective of everyone finding out her secret.

"Tohru after the first 'incident you promised me that you would tell me when something was wrong," said Saki."

"I know, but things have changed. You got married to one of the Sohmas along with Arisa. So I can't tell you

guys everything anymore the only person who I can trust with my secret is Hatori because I know he won't tell

anyone." "But he told Hikari," said Yuki. "What? No! Hikari, come here sweetie." Hikari was in the corner still

but now she was crying. "Everything is going to be okay." "But Mommy," "Shhh." Her mother cut her off.

"Don't forget your promise to Grandpa Hatori. You can't tell anyone, especially daddy. I'm sorry." She started

crying even more than before, when Kyo walked into the room. "Arisa is going to have another baby." He

looked at everyone and bent down to Hikari and asked what was wrong. She said nothing and kept on crying.


	2. Tohru's Eulogy Part 2

Tohru's Eulogy Part 2

Everyone was happy for Kyo and Arisa. Later that afternoon they moved Arisa into

the same room as Tohru so that they could be together. "Congratulations on the baby,"

said Tohru. "Tohru what's wrong you can tell me I won't tell anyone I promise." "Well

you know how my grandfather is in the hospital. Well they figured out that he needs a

heart transplant and they said preferably a family member if they could." "You didn't

volunteer did you?" "Yes, I did." "Why? When you have a husband and a daughter who

love you so much." "Because Arisa, next month I'm going to die." "What do you mean."

"When my mother died I got a disease that she had and the day she died she was on the

way to a doctor's appointment to get treatment but suddenly the medicine she took that

morning didn't work and she got eschewed vision and she went through the light like she

was supposed to do as the drunk driver ran the red light she couldn't see him but she

heard him but still couldn't see him and didn't move. I knew that day that when I saw her

something was wrong. I knew something came over me. I went to see a doctor and he

told me it was a genetic disease that I got from my mother. I was luck to live as long as I

have. Apparently it gets worse as it goes down generations." "Okay you lost me. Your

doctor said himself that you were luck to live the next month." "Yes that's why I'm giving

my grandfather my heart." "But what about Yuki and Hikari their life won't be the same

without you." Yuki got a call later that night from Tohru's grandfather's doctor. He

talked to Yuki about the procedure, he was really confused. "Um. Excuse me what are

you talking about?" "What? This is the residence of Tohru Sohma right?" replied the

doctor. "Yes it is, but I don't know what you're talking about. I'm her husband." "Oh.

Crap. She told me not to tell anyone except for her." "Tell me what's going on." "Next

week she has volunteered to do a heart transplant for her grandfather. Unfortunately she

will not survive the procedure." "What? I'm sorry I have to go." "Okay. I'll talk to her

later." "Hikari get up we're going to go see Grandpa Hatori." "Huh? Can't I just stay

here?" "No! You forget you're only two. You're going stay at Uncle Momiji's house or

Grandpa Shigure's house." "Fine let me get my robe." Yuki rushed over to Hatori's and

dropped off Hikari with Momiji, who was still half-asleep when he opened the door.

"Hatori, you bastard wake up. I can't believe you didn't tell me that my wife was giving a

heart transplant next week." "What are you talking about? That has nothing to do with

what she told me. She told me that she had a chronic disease of the nerves and was

going to die next month if she was lucky. Then she told me right before she left that she

was pregnant with another child." "What? How could you not tell me she was pregnant

this is almost as bad as last time. But now I figure out she's sick and going to give her

heart away. What is up with not telling me anything?" Yuki left Hatori's house in the main

house. Right when Yuki was about to step out of the gate of the main house he heard his

name being called. "Yuki, how's Tohru?" It was Akito; he started laughing because he

heard the whole conversation between Yuki and Hatori. "That's what you get for falling

in love with a woman who was secretive and false," said Akito. "She's not secretive and

false. She just gets afraid of inconveniencing people. So shut up before I knock you out."

Akito was about to hit him when Haru came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder. He

shook Haru off and made his way to Yuki. "Akito what are you doing out of bed?"

asked a panting Hatori. "I'm teaching Yuki a lesson." "He's not a little kid anymore stop

trying to frighten him because you're mad that he married outside of the family. You used

to hate Tohru. Then she figured out how to break the curse and you liked her because

she saved you. Now you suddenly start hating her again because she married Yuki and

had his child." In this time Yuki heard the whole conversation and started out of the gate

toward the hospital. When he arrived he went straight to Tohru's room. "Tohru wake

up," he said. "Yuki what are you doing here?" "I can't believe you. First you didn't tell

me about Hikari now you don't tell me about your disease and that you're pregnant

again. And then I get a call from a doctor who starts talking about preps for a procedure

and I tell him I'm your husband and he tells me the whole story that you're going to give

your grandfather your heart next week." "Hatori told you?" "Yes, he told me after I

woke him up and told him about the heart transplant procedure, that you won't survive."

"Yuki, you can't change my mind. I have to, I already told my grandfather that I would,

besides the most amount of time I have is one month, when he only has one to two

weeks." "Tohru, I don't know what I'll be able to do without you. I love you so much

please don't do this. There's always the possibility that you could live longer than a

month. Come on what about our child, you have to try for Hikari and the baby." Half

way through his speech he started crying and fell to his knees. "Please try to live." "I'm

sorry Yuki," she started crying and then there started a constant beeping sound. Yuki

was so shocked that he didn't realize that nurses and doctors started running in. Arisa

woke up to a beeping sound she looked to the bed next to her and started crying while

watching Tohru being resuscitated. After two to three minutes her heart started again and

she became stable. Yuki stayed beside her for the rest of the night. When he woke again

he saw Tohru staring at him. She wondered what had happened, she remembered talking

to Yuki and then everything went black. Before Yuki had awoken she called her

grandfather's doctor. "Hello. This is Tohru Sohma and I was wondering if you could add

my grandfather to the organ recipient list and the top it doesn't matter how much it costs

just please do it." "What made you change your mind?" "I going to try and live for the

sake of my family and friends." "Okay I will do what you ask but I'm not sure of what

will happen if he dies before the heart gets here. Would you like to donate his organs? I

ask you because you are the closest living relative to him." "Thank you." After the

conversation Yuki woke up. "I'm going to go pick up Hikari and get changed and home.

So I'll see you later." "Yes, I love you." After that moment Tohru called her doctor and

asked him to see if her nerves were better and had a better chance of living now. He

took some blood and she was getting much better she had been almost cured by her

heart failure and from then on she would live with Yuki and her and be happy. When

Yuki got home he saw a girl on his front porch he walked up to her and asked what she

was doing there "Yuki. Yeah. I got the right house. Did you know there are like fifteen to

twenty Sohmas in the area." Motoko Minagawa? Is that right?" "Yes Yuki you

remember me?" "Slightly." He felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down to see his daughter

anxious to meet this person. "Oh. Where are my manners? This is my daughter Hikari."

"Pleased to meet you Hikari. Did you say daughter?" "Yes, he said daughter. My

mommy is in the hospital. She's sick but I hear she's getting better." "Oh. Who's your

mother?" "I believe you know her Ms. Minagawa. She was often with me in high school.

In fact living with me and you fan club girls thought that she was taking me away from

you, when in fact I never belonged to you and she had me from the moment she started

living with me." "You mean that 'witch' I mean Tohru Honda." "Yes. She is my wife

thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get changed so that I can go see my

wife." "Oh. I'm sorry I guess I'm like I was long ago chasing after something I never

could have. Goodbye." "See you another time Ms. Minagawa," said Yuki. "Goodbye

lady," said Hikari. "Goodbye Hikari. And tell your mother hello for me." "I will." Yuki

and Hikari got changed. They were on their way to the hospital when they ran into Haru

and Rin. "Hello Haru, Rin. Thank you again for last night Haru." "Haru what is he talking

about?" asked Rin. "Nothing baby, just something that happened between him and

Akito," replied Haru. "Daddy did you get into a fight with Akito?" "Yes, Hikari I did."

"Daddy let's go see mommy with Uncle Haru and Aunt Rin." "Well lets see if they want

to go in the first place. Would you like to got Haru, Rin?" "Sure," they replied in unison.

"We haven't seen Tohru in a while so I would like to go see her," said Rin. "That's good

why don't we go together?" Thank you for inviting us because we didn't know where

she was staying." "No problem I like the idea that you're visiting mommy," said Hikari.

"We've been walking around for and hour and a half looking for your house to find out

which hospital Tohru was staying at." They all walked together to the hospital. By the

time the four of them got there all of the Sohmas were there (ex: Shigure, Hatori, Momiji,

Ayame, Mine, Kazuma, Saki, Kyo, Kagura, Kisa, and Hiro). Of coarse Arisa was

there. They all walked in at the same time sort of. Letting Yuki and Hikari go in first.

Tohru and Arisa both started crying at the sight of their family cheering them on. "Yuki I

have something to tell you." "If it's about your disease let us live the next month to the

fullest." Tohru noticed Hatori walk into the room and he winked at her because he knew

what she was going to tell all of them. "Yuki, I'm not going to die next month I requested

a blood test this morning for my nerve problem my doctor told me that the heart failure

almost cured me, but he also told me that I probably won't live as long as you will. So I

will live my life to the fullest. You're lucky I'm living as long as I am." "Mommy, I forgot

to tell you. Ms. Minagawa told me to tell you hello," said Hikari. "Minagawa wasn't that

the name of the Prince Yuki Fan Club President?" asked Arisa. "Why yes it was. Hikari

I think you mean Daddy's stalker," said Tohru. She laughed. (End Flash back) Tohru

lived her life to the fullest, and that is the reason why we are here. "Yuki, I love you"

were her last words." All of the Sohma family started crying by the end of Arisa's

speech.

The End


End file.
